


Double Zixx

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Interspecies Relationship(s), Intrigue, M/M, Smuggling, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 2,298 multi-chapter 2k3 Fast Foward verseSummary: President John Bishop requires the assistance of the turtles with a mission of grave importance to the Alliance.  To their dismay, they learn that someone else is also necessary to a successful outcome - and that person is a thief, smuggler, and mercenary.Rated: M (rating could change)~~ Written as part of the Show Your Love event for Sherenelle.  Your art and the way you tell stories through your comics really brightens this fandom.  I'm so privileged to know you, my friend.  Way back in 2016 you posted a picture of Don and Zixx and at the time there was a snippet of an idea about the pair sitting in one of my plot files.   All these years I've been meaning to write that fic so you'd know you weren't the only one who had thoughts about the pair pop into your head.
Relationships: Torbin Zixx/Donatello (TMNT)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts).



> Preview art by the incredibly talented Sherenelle.  
> 

“Say what?” Raph asked incredulously. “Ya’ wanna run that by us again?”

President Bishop stood before the turtles, arms behind his back. They were in his office, its wide windows overlooking the city.

“I need to send you turtles on another mission, one of great importance to the Pan Galactic Alliance,” Bishop said.

“Not that part,” Raph said. “The other part ya’ tried slipping past us.”

“I was not trying to slip anything past you,” Bishop said. “I do know that you are not a fan of the person I am asking you to work with.”

“Not a fan?” Mikey asked. “That’s the understatement of the year, Bish.”

“Torbin Zixx isn’t exactly a big fan of ours either,” Don said.

Leo nodded in agreement. “Why would he agree to work with us? And how do we even know that he can be trusted?”

A door swished open and the subject of their conversation strolled into the room, cape flowing behind him. “Probably because President Bishop made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

Raphael growled, the sound echoing in the chamber. “No way am I working with that thief.”

“Not even to save your precious Earth?” Zixx asked in a tone smooth as butter.

“What have you done?” Leo demanded.

“Wasn’t me,” Zixx said, waving a hand towards Bishop. “This is his story.”

“So you’re here voluntarily?” Don asked.

“I’m doing my good deed of the century,” Zixx answered, a grin on his face.

“Would somebody please tell me what’s going on? Either I hear some explanations, or I’m kicking Zixx’s butt on general principles,” Raph said.

“Zixx’s statement that he hasn’t done anything is not entirely true,” Bishop said. “I’ve learned that he is incapable of telling the straight truth on any subject. However, he is necessary to this mission or I would have locked him up and thrown away the key.”

“You know that you can’t trust him don’t you?” Leo asked.

“I do,” Bishop said. “I’ve offered him an incentive for this particular mission, one that he has found impossible to decline.”

“I prefer to think of it as a public service,” Zixx said, strolling over to Bishop’s chair and taking a seat.

“What kind of incentive?” Mikey asked. “Is he getting paid? Are we getting paid?”

“Knock it off, Mikey,” Raph snapped.

“For one thing, I have agreed not to jail Zixx if this mission is concluded successfully,” Bishop said.

“What the shell kind of incentive is that? As soon as ya’ let him walk out of here, he’s gonna disappear!” Raph shouted.

Bishop held his hand up to quiet Raphael’s outburst. “That leads me to the second thing. My scientists have embedded a microscopic instrument inside Zixx’s body that will track his whereabouts at all times and anywhere in the galaxy he chooses to go. Any attempt on his part to remove the instrument will initiate its self-destruct protocol. The instrument may be small, but it is quite powerful enough to vaporize the man.”

A corner of Raph’s mouth lifted and he shot a satisfied glance in Torbin Zixx’s direction. “Now that’s more like it.”

“A really unnecessary precaution,” Zixx said. “I am a man of my word.”

“As long as one knows what that word is,” Bishop said. “You were contracted by Boss Zukko to steal the DMB devices and attempted to double cross him by going directly to the Balaraphon coalition with the one you took.”

“I thought I’d cut out the middle man,” Zixx said.

“By claiming the twenty million credits they are offering for each,” Bishop replied.

“What is a DMB device and why would anyone offer so many credits for one?” Don asked.

“DMB stands for Dark Matter Barrier,” Bishop answered. “There are only two such devices in existence and they were built by Alterian scientists at my behest. Their purpose is to ensure that the Extra Terran defense grid satellites are indestructible. An object connected to the devices will remain intact under any sort of attack by holding the components of the object together on a subatomic level.”

Donatello’s eyes lit up. “The satellites are all interconnected, so one DMB could protect the entire defense grid.”

“Not exactly,” Bishop said. “That is the correct concept, but because of its free streaming length, dark matter is difficult to contain in large quantities. The DMB devices are small, thus requiring two of them to fully stabilize the defense grid.”

“Was creating something like this in response to Sh’Okanabo’s attack on the grid?” Leo asked.

Bishop glanced at Zixx, who raised his eyebrows. “I’ve already explained that I had no idea the package Sh’Okanabo asked me to deliver contained a bomb,” Zixx said.

“That attack certainly highlighted a weakness in the defense shields,” Bishop said, looking back at Leo. “The DMB will cover that gap in our security, but only if we can recover the one already stolen by Zixx.”

“So this mission is to retrieve the DMB device from the Balaraphons? Does Raxis have it?” Leo asked.

“Actually, no,” Zixx said, straightening up in his chair. “I was on my way to Balaraphon when Zukko caught up to my ship.” He cleared his throat. “I managed to escape before he could show me his displeasure, but he did grab the DMB from me first. A minor slip up on my part.”

“Zixx’s ship was damaged and when he limped back to the moonbase to have repairs made, we caught him,” Bishop said. “Zukko is not aware that he was ever our prisoner.”

“How are we supposed to get that device back from Zukko? He ain’t exactly a fan of ours and it ain’t likely he’s gonna want to see Zixx’s face either, unless it’s to push it in,” Raph said.

“That’s certainly all true,” Zixx said, “but he _would_ be happy to see me if I brought him the second DMB.”

Raph snorted and turned to Bishop. “Now I get it. Zixx here has fed ya’ a shell load of lies to get ya’ to hand over that other device. He’ll pull a double cross like he always does and you’ll end up having none of the devices.”

“That might be true if I were inclined to ever believe anything he said. Zixx wasn’t just fitted with the tracker to keep him from running off without delivering on his promise, it’s also to ensure he never gets near the second device,” Bishop told them.

“Let me guess,” Leo said, “the second device that Zixx will be offering to Zukko won’t be the real thing?”

Bishop shook his head. “It will not be. We have fashioned a fake device containing a minute amount of dark matter, just enough to fool any scans. When the devices were shipped from Alteria, they were in two different shuttles, both surrounded by identical shuttles as a way to disguise the ones carrying the devices. They took different routes and though Zixx is quite good, he cannot be in two places at once.”

“I’m hoping someday to master even that,” Zixx said with a grin.

“He stole one, but the other device made it to the moonbase,” Bishop said. “From there it was quickly placed in a transport vehicle and immediately launched to the nearest moonport. It now safely resides in our defense compound. Only a few of my trusted men know about the transfer, as far as anyone else is concerned, the device is still on the Moon.”

“I’ve already relayed that false information to Zukko,” Zixx said. “I told him I wanted to atone for my attempt to double cross him by bringing him the second device. He agreed of course.”

“Bet he’s expecting you to pull some sort of shell game on him,” Mikey said. “He’ll think you’re bringing the other device, which you are, but that you’ll try to steal the first one, which you will, and he’ll try to take the second one without paying and also keeping you from stealing . . . I’m getting a headache.”

“Just give up, Mikey,” Raph said. “Suffice it to say that Zukko knows Zixx ain’t trustworthy.”

“Neither is Zukko,” Leo said.

“I’m guessing that’s where we come in,” Don said.

“Zukko knows that you turtles have a connection to Zixx,” Bishop said. “He won’t be surprised when Zixx announces that you are acting as his bodyguards.”

“Why do I get the feeling that this whole thing is gonna blow up in our faces?” Raph asked of no one in particular.

“’Cause it usually does,” Mikey said.

“The theft of the fake device will have to appear real,” Bishop said. “Word of this exploit must reach Zukko in order for him to believe that Zixx has managed to steal the second device.”

“Theft with a flourish, as it were.” Zixx said.

Leo frowned. “We would prefer not to be known as thieves, Bishop.”

“I will personally see to it that your honor is restored, whether this mission is a success or not,” Bishop assured him. “You must understand how important it is that we recover the device. A ship equipped with a DMB would be impervious to attack. Parties from worlds hostile to the Alliance could wage war with impunity, once they studied the device and learned how to replicate it.”

“History has shown us how things meant for good could be repurposed to do evil,” Leo said. “We accept the mission.”

“Excellent,” Bishop said. “I would offer my personal spacecraft, but that too would have to be stolen and would attract more attention than necessary at the beginning of this operation. There is another spacecraft near here that I’ve made available for your use. It is as well-equipped as mine. All pertinent information has been sent to your wrist translators.”

“Now that everyone has been filled in, isn’t it time we got moving?” Zixx said as he stood up. “I’d hate for Zukko to sell that device to Raxis before we had the chance to get it back.”

“What would it matter? You’d just steal it from Raxis,” Raph said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“So true,” Zixx said as he moved towards the exit.

The turtles turned to follow. “A moment, Donatello,” Bishop said before the purple banded turtle could leave.

Raphael and Michelangelo were already out of the room, but Leonardo paused in the doorway, concerned as to why Bishop had singled his brother out.

Don turned to the man. “Yes, Bishop?”

“The tracking instrument implanted inside Zixx was designed specifically for him,” Bishop said. “It is coded to his DNA and travels constantly through his bloodstream, so that its exact location is never known. Secondary DNA programming allows only one person to safely remove that tracker. The other DNA is mine.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Don asked.

“Because you outsmarted Zixx before,” Bishop said. “He knows how intelligent you are. If I read his character correctly, he will attempt to persuade you into locating and removing the tracker. I need for you to know that it cannot safely be done.”

“I’m not going to let Zixx talk me into anything,” Don said.

Leo spoke up as well. “We’ll all be keeping a close watch on the man. He won’t be pulling any of his tricks on us.”

“I am hoping that is so,” Bishop said. “This mission is of the highest importance. The safety of our planet and all of its life forms is in your hands.”

The pair of turtles left the chamber together. “Good thing he isn’t putting any pressure on us,” Don said as they walked briskly in order to catch up with their brothers.

“Personally, I think he should lock Zixx up permanently once we’ve completed this mission,” Leo said.

They were drawing near the other three, who had stopped to wait for them. Raph was scowling at Zixx, who seemed unperturbed by the turtle’s animus.

“I’m sure Raph would agree with you,” Don murmured.

Using the coordinates that Bishop had sent to them, the group located the spacecraft that he had supplied. At Zixx’s suggestion they walked around the craft to give it a quick inspection, assuring themselves that there was no hull or engine damage.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey had boarded by the time Don was finishing up his perusal of the craft’s circuitry. He closed and secured the hatch before turning to join his brothers and suddenly found himself face to face with Torbin Zixx.

Donatello quickly backed up, his shell clanging against the hull of the spacecraft. Zixx moved as well to stand only inches from the turtle. Placing his hand against the spacecraft, Zixx leaned in to stare into Don’s eyes.

“I never got the chance to congratulate you for the trick you played by giving me a fake rather than the real Matter Transmitter during our last encounter,” Zixx said. “That was ingenious of you. It nearly got me killed.”

“I hope you aren’t expecting an apology,” Don said. “That didn’t come close to making up for you tricking us into helping you smuggle weapons to the Balaraphons.”

“I’m not looking for an apology,” Zixx said as he smirked at the young turtle. “I merely wanted to say well played. You have the potential to be a smuggler and mercenary to rival even my incredible talents, if I do say so myself. All you really need is some training and molding by an expert like me.”

“Not interested,” Don said, sliding to the side and heading for the spacecraft’s hatch.

“We’ll have to see about that,” Zixx murmured, his smile growing wider as he thought about the way Donatello had blushed when he’d backed him against the hull.

It was a very cute blush by a very naïve young turtle. Exactly Zixx’s type.

TBC………


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 2,446 multi-chapter 2k3 Fast Foward verse  
> Summary: President John Bishop requires the assistance of the turtles with a mission of grave importance to the Alliance. To their dismay, they learn that someone else is also necessary to a successful outcome - and that person is a thief, smuggler, and mercenary.

Donatello expertly piloted the spacecraft out of the hangar in which it had been hidden and took them out of Earth’s atmosphere. Going by way of the Moonport would have been faster, but then there would not only have been a record of their craft, but of its departure and arrival times as well.

Going by way of the Moonport was not what a completely unfettered Torbin Zixx would have done anyway. Since this mission depended on it appearing that Zixx was completely in charge, they had to follow his lead.

If Raphael wasn’t already soured enough on the whole thing, he grew more peevish when Zixx insisted on sitting in the flight deck with Don. Unless Raph wanted to stand up for the entire journey, he’d have to sit in the back, where he couldn’t hear was Zixx was saying to his brother.

Raph had seen the high color in Don’s cheeks when he’d entered the spacecraft. The only time Don blushed was when something had caused him to be flustered. A kiss on the cheek from April O’Neil would do the trick, or if someone was effusive in their praise of him.

Zixx had to have done something to get Don’s color up like that. Whatever it had been, Raph didn’t like it one bit.

Leo was sitting nearby, studying a holographic image of the moonbase. Raph looked over at him and waited for Leo to sense his perusal. Finally Leo looked up and quirked an eye ridge inquisitively.

“Ya’ see Donny’s face when he came onboard?” Raph asked. “He was blushing. Zixx said something to him, or did something to mess with his head. What did Bishop want with Donny anyway?”

“Bishop wanted Don to know exactly how the device that he implanted inside Zixx works,” Leo said. He frowned. “He’s worried that Zixx will try to trick Don into removing the tracker. I don’t think either Don or I took it seriously. I know that I didn’t think Zixx would try anything so soon.”

“It don’t pay to underestimate that bastard,” Raph said. “We need to make sure Donny ain’t alone with that guy. I don’t like it that those two are up front where I can’t hear what they’re saying, even though I can see them.”

“You want I should dump some hot coffee on Zixx?” Mikey asked, appearing suddenly to lean on the back of Raph’s chair. “There’s an entire kitchenette in this ship. It must be like one of those backup ships that become Airforce One when the President is on board.”

“No, you can’t dump hot coffee on Zixx,” Leo said quickly, before Raph could encourage their younger brother to do exactly that. “Raph’s concerns are valid. We need to make sure that one of us is with Donny at all times. If Zixx can’t separate him from us, he won’t be able to pull any tricks on him.”

Raph got up. “I’m gonna start now,” he stated. “Maybe I can’t stand up for the whole ride, but I can hang out with them for a while. One of ya’ can spell me in an hour.”

“I’ll do it,” Mikey offered. “How long before we reach the moonbase anyway?”

“Depends on our speed and whether or not Donny engages the hyperdrive,” Leo said.

“Then the first thing I’ll do is find out why we’re taking our own sweet time getting to the moonbase,” Raph said. “This might be a fake theft, but we still need to know what the plan is if we’re gonna pull this off with the kind of flourish Bishop was hinting at.”

Leo was still wearing his frown. “I would rather we’d have been read in on the entire plan by both Bishop and Zixx before we left Earth. Do the people that Bishop has assigned to guard the fake know that it isn’t real? Do they know that the theft also isn’t real and was arranged by Bishop? I don’t want to hurt anyone or for any of us to be hurt during the theft.”

“See? This is why I don’t like working with either Bishop or Zixx,” Raph said. “Being treated like some kid who doesn’t need to know what’s going on is crap.”

“And that’s why we should stop answering Bishop’s calls,” Mikey said.

“Easier said than done, Mikey,” Leo said. “Cody hero worships the guy. He’d push us to respond whether we wanted to or not.”

“Cody is the kid in _this_ example,” Raph said. “Maybe we should set him straight on that hero of his.”

Leo shook his head. “No, let him admire Bishop. The man has done a lot of good things in this time period. It wouldn’t be fair to carry our grudges forward just because Bishop still retains a few of his bad habits.”

“I’m keeping my grudge,” Mikey said. “You weren’t the one he was standing over with a saw in his hand. I still have nightmares.”

“Right now my only nightmare is Zixx,” Raph said before marching towards the flight deck.

“. . . and that’s when the Vedrons showed up to collect their shipment. I left the two parties to their, um, disagreement and departed the scene,” Zixx said, finishing the story he’d been telling Donatello.

“With your payment, of course,” Don said.

“Of course.” Zixx smiled. “The whole point of the delivery was to get paid.”

“Even if you didn’t deliver to the party you had the contract with?” Don asked. “Why would anyone ever hire you to do anything?”

“Because I’m very good at what I do,” Zixx said. “I’ll get whatever you need, and I’ll deliver it to you, as long as no one outbids you for the merchandise.”

“Got no loyalty at all, do ya’ Zixx?” Raph asked, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Zixx looked back at him. “I’m very loyal to myself. When you haven’t anyone else, you have to depend on yourself and your survival instincts.”

“I wouldn’t say your survival instincts were all that great,” Raph said. “Ya’ got dozens of bounties on your head. One wrong move and my greatest wish will come true. You’ll go splat.”

“Don’t you have any family?” Don asked.

“No. I’ve never had any,” Zixx said.

“But who raised you?” Don asked, sympathy seeping into his tone.

“I was in an orphanage for a while,” Zixx answered. “The place wasn’t . . . pleasant, so I left when I was eight.”

“Where did you sleep? Where did you get your education? How did you support . . . .” Donatello began.

He was interrupted by Raph. “Skip the twenty questions, Donny. We’re here to complete a mission. When it’s done, we part ways with Zixx and hope we never see him again.”

Zixx’s attention was on Donatello. “We’re really not all that different. I know about your past from Bishop’s history archives. You grew up in the shadows of society, living hand to mouth, and surviving on your wiles.”

“Which did not include stealing,” Raph said. “We ain’t thieves.”

“I suppose that if I’d had the good influence of a father and the closeness with siblings that I could trust, my path would have gone a different direction,” Zixx said.

“Cry me a river,” Raph snapped, not liking the expression on Don’s face. “We all got a sad story, but not all of us turned out to be double crossing smugglers.”

“Oh, I’m not making excuses,” Zixx said. “I consider this more of a philosophical discussion. We do have to pass the time.”

“Let’s pass it in silence,” Raph said. “Why don’t ya’ think about your sins? That oughta keep ya’ occupied for a year or two.”

“My conscience is clear,” Zixx said with a grin. He leaned towards Don. “I’ll bet yours is too. You strike me as someone who always tries to do the right thing.”

“We did take food without paying for it,” Don said, glancing at Raph.

“Are ya’ fucking kidding me?” Raph glared at his brother. “We damn well did pay for it by cleaning up the streets and protecting the same vendors we took food from. What did ya’ want us to do, starve?”

“That sounds like a justification to me,” Zixx said with a hint of complacency.

“And just what the hell have you ever given back?” Raph asked.

“I’ve never claimed to be a Robin Hood,” Zixx said. “Just a guy trying to get by on my skills and cunning. I prefer to use my brains because I’ve found that means fewer people get hurt.”

Raph was so flabbergasted at that statement that for a moment he didn’t know what to say. Zixx was twisting his words around and still somehow managing to say exactly the sort of things that would appeal to Donny.

Narrowing his eyes, Raph realized he’d have to play Zixx’s game. “How about ya’ get an honest job and then no people get hurt? ‘Cause this philosophy of yours might not come across as a flat out lie if ya’ weren’t smuggling weapons every chance ya’ got.”

The corners of Zixx’s mouth turned up ever so slightly, as though he knew what it was that Raph was trying to do. “Have you ever seen a war where the invading forces committed genocide because the native occupants could not defend themselves? I have. It wasn’t pretty.”

“That’s real fancy sounding,” Raph said. He made a stabbing gesture towards Zixx’s chest with a forefinger. “It might even sound noble if ya’ were picking a cause and supporting it. What ya’ do though is supply arms to both sides so ya’ keep the fight going and rake up even more credits.”

“If you’re still mad about that whole Balaraphon thing, I _was_ supporting a cause,” Zixx said. “The Triceratons have been trying to invade the Balaraphon home world. That’s what the Triceratons do.”

“He does have a point, Raph,” Don said. “Remember when the Triceratons were looking for Professor Honeycutt? They . . . .”

A loud bleeping and the flashing of red lights on the console interrupted him.

Zixx’s fingers were sliding over the controls even before Donatello could react. “We’re being scanned.”

“By whom?” Don asked.

“My best guess? Moonbase Bishop’s security forces,” Zixx said. “We aren’t exactly coming in along a sanctioned flight path.”

“Why wouldn’t they have been told about us?” Don stared at Zixx. “We’re on a mission for Bishop.”

“’Cause the whole point of this mission is secrecy,” Raph said. “Bishop’s keeping the entire thing as compartmentalized as he can so there ain’t any leaks.”

“You’re smarter than you look,” Zixx said as he took a disk from the pouch attached to his belt. “Fortunately, I came prepared for just such a contingency.”

He slid the disk into a slot on the console. A second later the alarm bell stopped and the flashing red light went back to solid green.

Don checked all of the readings and saw that the scan had stopped. “Are we cloaked?”

Shaking his head, Zixx said, “Better. They think we’re envoys from the Unified Nation of Seffa. The Seffas are never in a hurry to get anywhere, and their flight paths are often erratic. They’re the perfect cover to avoid being boarded by interplanetary customs or moonbase security. I got this little device for just this situation. It’s better than that sub-etheric scrambler disc I stole from O’Neil Tech.”

“Who’d ya’ steal that thing from?” Raph asked.

“Does it matter?” Zixx countered. “As long as it works. Or would you prefer that we are seen?”

“What I’d prefer is to see how you’d look without any teeth,” Raph growled in response. “Can’t this crate go any faster, Donny?”

“It can, but Zixx said I should stick to this speed,” Don told him. “No hyperdrive, so it’ll be a couple of hours before we reach the moonbase.”

Raph scowled as he looked at Zixx. “So ya’ knew ahead of time we were gonna get scanned.”

“I did not,” Zixx said emphatically. “I merely believe in being prepared. Surely you and your brothers don’t dive head first into anything without advanced planning. That would be rash and dangerous.”

“Raph does,” Mikey said, sliding up next to the brother in question. When he saw the thunderous expression on Raph’s face, he quickly added, “It usually works out for him. So~o, anything fun been happening up here?”

“No,” Raph snapped. “What do you want?”

“I’m bored,” Mikey answered. “I thought I’d hang with you guys for a while.”

“Knock yourself out,” Raph said, turning and stomping away from them.

Mikey watched him until he was out of sight before turning back to the others. “Something I said?”

“More likely it was something that I said,” Zixx replied. His attention returned to Donatello. “I don’t think your brother likes me.”

“We just have to work together, we don’t have to like each other,” Don said, avoiding his gaze.

“But I like _you_ ,” Zixx said. “You don’t rush to judgment. I’ll bet you give everyone a chance to prove themselves worthy.”

“Oooh, that’s subtle, Zixxy,” Mikey said, immediately catching the drift of what was happening. “Almost smooth even. Got anymore?”

Raph stormed back into the main cabin, walking past Leo to a seat opposite him and sitting down with an angry huff. His brother gave him a questioning look.

“It’s just what we thought, Zixx is making a play for Donny,” Raph announced.

“I gathered as much,” Leo said. “Your voice carries. I sent Mikey up there early to calm things down.”

“He shoulda brought a bucket of ice with him to toss on Zixx _and_ Donny,” Raph said. “Zixx started telling a sob story about his early life. Ya’ know how Don is, he was sucking that stuff up and making big, sad eyes at the guy.”

Leo frowned. “Making himself sound like a victim would certainly garner Don’s sympathy. We’ll have to be certain Donny knows exactly what Zixx is after. If there is any way possible to remove that device Bishop implanted in Zixx, then Don’s the one to figure it out.”

“Bishop already told Don why Zixx might be interested in him,” Raph said. “So why would he even give the guy the time of day?”

Before Leo could respond, the pair were nearly thrown from their seats as their craft banked sharply to one side. Both had begun to rise when the craft bank again in the opposite direction.

“What the hell is going on up there?” Raph shouted.

“Hang on, guys!” Mikey yelled, gripping the back of Zixx’s seat. “We’ve got company!”

TBC………….


End file.
